Bolton Family
by t.a.y.z.j.o.n.a.s
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are Happily Married with 4 Kids. When troy gets the opportunity to join the LA Lakers, will Troy take the job and make his family move or will he keep his coaching job and stay put? find out. T
1. Chapter 1

**Bolton Family  
**AN: I have been reading all these other stories and I have got inspirations from them. This is my first story so review and tell me what u think and if I should keep going and I know this chapter is really short but it's just an introduction.

Introduction  
**the Family History-**  
Troy Bolton went to East High School and met his wife Gabriella there. Troy and Gabriella got married 5 years after they met and had their first child after being married 1 year.  
Now 14 years on Troy and Gabriella are proud parents of 3 beautiful daughters and 1 gorgeous son - Zeke Joseph and Zoey Eliza Bolton [14], Mackenzie (Mac) Grace Bolton[8] and Lillian(Lilly)Michelle Bolton [2]. They are all living together in a house in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Troy has just taken his father's position as coach of the East High Wildcats at East High School. Gabriella is a house wife and looks after Lilly at home.

**

* * *

**

Zeke Joseph and Zoey Eliza  
Zoey Eliza and Zeke Joseph are 14yr old twins and were born on March 4th. They are not like Gabriella except for her skin colour. Zoey and Zeke have Troy's eyes, hair, nose and teeth and look a lot like him. They are Attending East High School and are very Athletic Young Teenagers who are in the school's Basketball, Soccer, Tennis and Track Teams. They also love academics, they do all their homework and hand it in before it's due and still have plenty of time for family. Zeke is the older twin by half an hour. They are both into the same things and they are exactly like each other except gender. They both love skateboarding and the same music and they wear the exact same things. So that means Zoey is a tomboy.

**Mackenzie Grace-  
**Mackenzie Grace is 8yrs old and was born on May 4th. Mackenzie or Mac goes to Monte Vista Elementary School and hates it, she just wants to stay home with her parents and siblings. Mackenzie loves her home and family and she hate being away from them. She is most like her mother, Gabriella. The only bit of Mackenzie that is like Troy is eyes.

**Lillian Michelle-  
**Lillian Michelle Bolton is 2 years old and was born on July 4th. Lillian or Lilly is a mix of Troy and Gabriella but loves having a cuddle with her teddy and with daddy and mommy. But also loves sucking on her dummy and to fall asleep in daddy's arms when he gets home from work.  


* * *

AN:

PLEASE REVEIW TO SEE IF I SHOULD START THIS STORY


	2. Chapter 2

AN: PLEASE REVEIW! This is my holiday while I'm writing this and i had no idea where to start it so I hope you like it and if have any ideas, tell me in your review of this chapter. 

Thank-you. Enjoy 

**Bolton Family – Just The Beginning.  
**Monday  
Troy woke up , had a shower and got dressed for his first day at work as the new East High Schools P.E and Basketball Coach for the East High Wildcats. He walked downstairs and saw Zoey already there, sitting on the kitchen counter drinking a glass of juice and eating a bowl of cereal.  
_  
_"Morning Zo."Troy said as he went to his eldest daughter and kissed the side of her head while he hugged her.  
_  
_"Morning Daddy."Zoeysaid as she smiled and hugged back. B.T.W: Zoey is a bit of a daddy's girl.

"Is Zeke or Mac up yet?"Troy asks.

"I'm not sure" Zoey answers.

"Do you want to make the lunches while I go and wake Mac and Zeke." Troy says.

Gabriella comes downstairs with Lilly curled up in her arms with her blanky wrapped around her and dummy in her mouth.

"Nah its fine ill make the lunches"Gabriella says as Troy takes Lilly from her arms and carries her up the stairs.

. . .

"Zeke, Zoey! We have to go....I'm going to be late and so r u." Troy yelled from the front door as he kissed his wife goodbye.

"Ok dad "The twins say in unison as they ran down the stairs with their backpacks, wearing the same thing as they stood side by side in front of their parents.

"You two are growing up so fast, it's your first day of high school all ready, wow!" Gabriella said as a tear went down her cheek and she hugged them both.

Troy hugged Gabriella and kissed her forehead as Zeke and Zoey said in unison "oh, mom don't cry, we are going to be fine."

Troy headed out the door with the twins and got into the minivan as Zoey took the front seat and Zeke went into the back. Troy drove them to school while Zeke and Zoey gave him the "don't embarrass us" talk

. .  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND REMEMBER TO GIVE ME IDEAS ON HOW TO IMPROVE OR TO MAKE IT MORE DRAMATIC.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: KEEP THE GREAT IDEAS COMING AND WHEN U GIVE AN IDEA PLZ EXPLAIN IN DETAIL AND IM TRYING TO MAKE THESE CHAPTERS LONGER BUT ITS REALLY REALLY HARD BECAUSE I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD STOP AND SEE WHAT U THINK OR KEEP ALSO HARD TO SEE WHERE TO STOP THE CHAPTER. I HAVE A FEELING IM GOING TO END UP WITH HEAPS OF CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY BUT EACH CHAPTER HAS ONLY 600 WORDS OR LESS!

**Bolton Family-The P.E Teacher  
**Troy dropped Zeke and Zoey off at the front of the school as requested by them and then parked in the teacher's car park. He got out and walked through the back door that led to his new office near the boys gym lockers. Troy looked at his P.E class checklist for this year and he saw the twin's names on there as questions and thoughts went through his mind: _Oh no! They are not going to like this, what are they going to say? What will they think? Will this affect our relationship? My poor baby girl...she is going to be mad, I hate seeing her mad! They might actually like it....Troy Alexander Bolton, what are u thinking, they will never like it and I have them first period, even worse._

**Bell Rings for 1****st**** Period-  
**Zeke and Zoey walk into the gym and pass their father.  
"Hey Guys" Troy says.  
"Morning Mr. Bolton" The twins say in unison.  
"Guys, you have 5 minutes to get changed and be sitting on the bleachers" Troy says with a weird face because he can't believe his twins had just called him Mr. Bolton and not Dad.  
"Thanks Sir, will do" They say in unison once again as they walk towards the locker rooms, enter ,get changed and come back out and are sitting on the bleachers talking and listening to their iPod's for those extra 4 minutes.

Troy comes back to them after the 5 minutes is up and introduces himself.  
"Hello Guys, I'm Coach Bolton and I will be your P.E teacher for the semester. IPod's away please twin Bolton's while I take attendance or I will confiscate them. Since you had them out during class both of do 3 laps around the gym please. Go! "_  
_Zeke and Zoey are really pissed off now and they are running round the gym side by side at their fastest pace which is the exact same while running with the same feet hitting the ground and it's like a long mirror is between them.

**After 1****st**** Period-  
**Zeke and Zoey have survived the rest of the day without seeing Troy until the final bell rang and they met Troy by the 21st Century Minivan. Troy walks out smiling with his brand new whistle hanging around his neck and unlocks the car and gets in and buckles his seatbelt and starts the car as Zeke and Zoey get in and buckle their seatbelts as Troy drives home-

* * *

**AN:REVEIW AND KEEP THE GREAT IDEAS COMING AND WHEN U GIVE AN IDEA PLZ EXPLAIN IN DETAIL AND REMEMBER REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW.**

LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE BOLTON FAMILY

CHAPTER 4-TELLING DADDY (SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: SORRY THE LAST ONE WAS SO SHORT…I FELL ASLEEP WRITING IT AND WHEN I WOKE UP I THOUGHT IT WAS DONE SO I POSTED IT BEFORE READING IT OVER AND THEN I GOT THE REVIEW AND THEN READ IT OVER SO NOW ILL INCLUDE THE NEXT BIT AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND KEEP THE IDEAS COMING-

**Bolton Family- Telling Mom  
**As Zeke and Zoey walked in the house, they walked into the kitchen where Gabriella was pouring glasses of milk and putting out a plate of cookies. Zeke grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter and took a bite as Zoey made sure Troy went upstairs to take a shower.  
"Hey Kids, How was your first day" Gabriella asked.  
"Everything was fabulous except first period, mom" the twins answered in unison as Zeke kissed his mother on the cheek.  
"Why? What Happened in First Period?"Gabriella asked concerned.  
"We Found out who our gym teacher is for this year and his name is Coach Bolton" Zeke Answered.  
"What's wrong with that?"Gabby threw at them when not letting her son finish.  
"What's wrong with that, mommy dear is the fact that daddy made us run 3 laps of the whole gym in front of the entire class because we were listening to our iPods and Beth Miler was listening to hers and he did nothing about it. He also said words that he never says like attendance and confiscate. Daddy just said we had to go get changed and sit on the bleachers for 5 minutes so the rest of the class has time to get changed for period 1 and he never said we couldn't listen to IPods."Zoey said with air quotes for the word "couldn't ".

AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND I NEED AN IDEA ON WHAT GABRIELLA SHOULD DO NOW SO KEEP THEM COMING AND ILL UPDATE ASAP. PLZ NO IDEAS ON GETTING A BOYFRIEND AND JUST GIVE ME IDEAS OF WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN AFTER EACH CHAPTER!

THNKYOU 


End file.
